leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Murph
, |games= , and |leader=no |elite=no |specialist=no |anime=no }} Murph (Japanese: イマチ Imachi) was a from the Ringtown Ranger base. His partner then was a , who is apparently the faster of the two. Murph was most likely a rank 1 Ranger and is highly incompetent, often dropping his Capture Styler even just taking it out of his pocket. Due to this, he was often given rather unimportant missions. Sometimes, when he had no mission, he would make up his own mission. Murph seems to be popular among the other Rangers for his personality. In , he is no longer a Ranger. However, he is the PR representative of the Ranger Union. His father (known as Pamur due to being Murph's Pa) is the leader of a research team in the Hia Valley and can be found in the Shiver Camp. His dad gave him a gift from the valley, which is eventually found out to be a shard from the Blue Gem. The gem was eventually used to make the Vatonage Styler so Murph went out on his own to Almia Castle to get a new shard. He sometimes makes contests for the Rangers, like capturing the seven available Eeveelutions. The winner receives a wood carved trophy and gets to listen to Murph's song with 102 verses. Murph is also present in , where he is still the Ranger Union's PR chief. He is introduced to the in a flashback at the beginning of the game, then travels to the Oblivia islands in order to deliver a message from Professor Hastings. He remains an important supporting character, commanding a wooden ship, called The Union and providing transport among the islands. In Guardian Signs, Murph has another quest for the player, only this time it is to bring him seven hard-to-find Pokémon (Honchkrow, Togekiss, Probopass, Kabutops, Quagsire, Heracross, and Cherrim). In this quest, the player is competing against / and Rand. Pokémon Partner Murph's missions in the first game * Find the missing toenail clippers * Trail the Go-Rock Squad (with Aria) * How far can you go in 100 steps? * Build a sandcastle (in Summerland) * Cheer up the leader * Replace lightbulbs * (with the player) * Go to Professor Hastings's lab and search for Pokémon reference documents * Write his own theme song Quotes Ringtown * Ringtown Ranger Base: : "Oh, yeah, yeah! Yup, I heard you were coming! You're the letter writer, aren't you? Yup, I got to read them, too. You sure know how to express yourself! Oh, yeah, yeah! My name's Murph! But you can just call me Murph, OK? I've been a Ranger for, oh, three years now. But my Ranger Rank hasn't gone up all that much... Oh, yeah, yeah. That Ranger Rank thing, it's really tough... Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! This is my partner, Slowpoke! It's the faster of us two! Glad to meet you!" : "Hmmhmm, hmhmhmm... Whoops! This is no time to be humming! Rookie training is what I have to do! So, uh... What can I teach you now? Oh, right! IF there's something you don't understand, look it up in the Ranger Glossary! Just open your Styler menu and touch "Glossary" to get at it. The Glossary explains important topics in detail so it's easy to understand. Why, even I make use of it all the time! Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! I need to tell you about a second floor in the building that you can reach by elevator. There! I told you." Theme song : Go, go, go, Ranger go! : Ranger Murph's on the turf. ~♪ : Ooh, yeah, yeah! : He's always there to take the call! : You can knock him down, but he won't stay down! : (Spin that styler, baby!) : He's always willing to answer the call! : Go, go, go, Ranger fly! : Ranger Murph's on the surf! : Ooh, yeah, yeah! He's so fly! Trivia *For unknown reasons, he always says "Yes, Roger!" when receiving commands in the English version of the first Ranger game - likely to mimic the way people affirm commands over walkie-talkie. *His favorite Pokémon is . Names Category:Pokémon Rangers Category:Ranger characters Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters Category:Ranger: Guardian Signs characters de:Moritz es:Eustaquio fr:Samy it:Willy ja:イマチ zh:居待